Demon's Call
by Malone2
Summary: Chloe is visited by Diriel. She'll have to decide between protecting her "family" or her own life.
1. Chapter 1: Stubborn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. So no need to go grab your ambulance chasing lawyers and attempt to sue my ass.**

I was interested in what the demon meant by "grow up. Grow up strong and powerful.". So I figured the best way for me to figure out my crazy thoughts were to write them down as a story and try to work through them. Now I'm not saying that I have no idea where this story will go. Trust me I already know. I just thought I should warn you guys a little bit more about what the story was about. Also sorry for not having the chapter be that long but, can ya blame me? I mean I must have written like 3 drafts for this ONE chapter. I have a serious problem deciding where to start a story. Part of me wanted to start out in a blaze of glory with gun fire going everywhere and have Derek go all Rambo on people, I think my subconscious may have just wanted to imagine Derek shirtless though . . . yet my other side wanted to slowly creep into the plot and let the reader get a feel for the story. Of course though after one of the voices in my head passed out after yelling for the Rambo thing, the logical side kicked in and told me to start over and do it slowly. **You can probably just skip this part unless you want to hear me blather on about Rambo and shirtless Derek.**

* * *

After three weeks on the run, we were all finally safe. Simon and Derek had found their dad, after about four worry filled months. I myself had been reunited with my aunt Lauren. All in the process of finding them, we had escaped the Edison Group and pretty much brought down the building with it. So why was it that even with all that stuff behind me and I was finally in an actual bed, and I still couldn't fall asleep?

When I looked to my left, I could see my aunt in a deep slumber. I finally really looked at her face. How did I not notice the dark circles under her eyes? It truly made me wonder what happened to her when she was held captive with the Edison group. Did they give her three meals a day? Was she allowed out of her room for any period of time? Did she know what was happening with me? How was she punished for helping me escape?The way my thoughts were going I knew it would only rile me up even more and sleep would be no where near.

Then there was Tori, she might as well have been dead to the world. Yet, I could understand the feeling. My body felt like it would collapse right where I was but, it was my mind that wouldn't allow my guard to be let down even for a few moments. I think I kept on expecting for people to come ramming down the motel door and taking me away. I also had no idea if any bodies where close enough for me to raise them in my sleep. I knew I didn't have that problem within the last week but, now that things seemed to have settled down for a little bit, who knew what thoughts could creep into my subconscious. At least when we were on the run, I didn't have time to worry about whether I would raise a body. Now though . . .

I shiver ran through my body before I could finish that thought. It was at that thought though that I knew I had to get out of the room, if only for a while. After standing in front of the T.V. and watching over Tori and my aunt, I figured it would be safe enough to leave the room for a couple minutes without alerting anyone of my absence. I hastily crept over to the dingy closet and grabbed Aunt Lauren's sweater. I had ended up getting blood all over the one I had brought with me and I knew being caught with blood all over you in the middle of the night was a no no in the "stay under the radar." plan. I didn't even bother putting it on though, in fear that the rustling would wake up someone. I just grabbed the sweater and snuck out the motel door.

The moment I got outside though, I noticed it was no better then being cooped up in that room. I had focused so hard on getting away from the room that I forgot the motel was right next to thickly grown woods. The exact place where your imagination could go wild with all the possibilities that it possessed. I contemplated just going back into the room and trying to get at least an hour's sleep in before dawn but, my stubborn streak proved hard to overcome. I couldn't go back into that room without getting some fresh air to clear all the thoughts swirling through my head. So with that I turned back around and decided to look around and see what there was in this motel.

I slowly walked towards the main building of the motel. The place was pretty much a run down house from the seventies. The paint was peeling, the roof was slowing coming undone and the sidewalk was cracked everywhere. I finally looked at the sign above the building and it said "Martha's place". The first thought that came to mind was what a cheesy name but, It honestly made me feel a little relieved to know the name of the motel. It seemed like lately I needed to know more and more of my surroundings. I wasn't sure if I wanted to thank or throttle Derek for making me look at the world with a little more caution. I walked inside the main building to see an older man dozing on the front counter. I decided it was best if I just let him nap more, while I looked around. To the far right of the cramped room I saw an area for a continental breakfast. All it really had were boxes of cereal and a refrigerator of milk but, after days of junk food, I think would have taken almost anything now. I was just happy to know that we would have actually food in the morning. After peering around the room for another five minutes I decided I had seen everything and was on my way out. Just as I was about to step through the threshold, a pair of yellow cat like eyes flashed right before me. I had not expected them to just pop out , so I did the one thing I usually did when I was surprised. I jumped back and let out a loud yelp. I was able to stop myself from yelping too loud but, of course it was loud enough to wake the man who was dozing at the counter.

"Hey! Girl, what are ya doin' in here!" The elderly man bellowed in a raspy voice. I had frozen up at the sound of his voice. I was still trying to figure out if what I saw was my mind playing a trick on me for being up so long, or if it was a spirit trying to contact me. It didn't help either that after trying to have my erratically beating heart calm down, another voice had to try and shock me into a heart attack. I slowly turned toward him trying to keep my face innocent, like I hadn't just been caught sneaking around in this man's stuff.

It must have been trying to think this through longer though then what I thought though because the man became impatient and asked me again "I said. What are ya doin' here?". It seemed he was already trying to figure out what I was doing because he seemed to get angrier by the moment.

So I quickly tried to answer him "I-I w-was just c-coming in to ask for some m-more blankets, s-s-sir." Oh no. Now had to be the moment my stutter decided to come back and visit. It was always the surefire way someone could tell if I was lying or nervous and at the moment I was both. I expected to be called out the moment the lie came from my mouth. But when I looked at the man's face, all I saw was remorse and pity. "Oh. Wael all ya had ta do was say that. I wouldn't have had ta come to the wrong conklusion if you had just said dat." He said in his most apologetic tone. He was already moving towards a cabinet behind his desk. I wasn't sure if he felt bad because he had just yelled at a kid with a stutter or he was genuinely sorry for thinking the worst. At the moment though, I couldn't have cared less. I was honestly worried he was gonna call the cops on me or something. And that was something that I could not deal with.

I noticed the man grab a couple of cheap fleece blankets from the cabinet, he then proceeded to wobble over to me and plop them into my hands. I could already tell I wouldn't be using these moth infested things for sleep but, being the girl that I was, I gave him a smile to show how much I appreciated his efforts to keep me "cozy". He in return gave me a tired smile. After about two more minutes of awkward silence, I muttered a "have a nice night" and practically bolted out of the place. The minute I was out of the main building I decided it would be best if I just went back to the motel room and pretended to sleep for the next half hour, waiting for the others to get up. I paced over to the room and fast as I dared without drawing attention to anyone who might have noticed a fifteen year old girl walking in the early morning hours. I had already almost gotten in trouble with that one man, I didn't need any more problems.

Just as I saw my room, I breathed a sigh of relief that I had gotten back without anyone noticing. But just as I was about walk up to the door, I stopped dead in my tracks. There right next to the door was Derek leaning against the wall waiting. Even with his long black hair covering his vibrant green eyes, I could already tell he was angry. His mouth was set in his ever present scowl. I briefly thought about turning the other way and coming back when there were witnesses. That seemed like the cowards way out though and I knew that if I didn't face him now, it would be worse if-

"Chloe. I know your there." Derek's deep rumbling voice popped me out of my thoughts. So I walked over to Derek and said the one thing that came to my mind. "B-blanket?"  


* * *

  
Like I said sorry again for it being short. I thought this would be a nice place to end it but, I was also getting pretty antsy. I really just wanted to upload this story and see if it would be worth continuing and I know not much happened in this chapter but I just wanted to get a feel for the characters before I start putting the pressure on them.

I'll probably write another chapter within the next few days but, don't hold me to it. I can be pretty spacey at times. :) Would love it if you review though!


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

**Disclaimer: Na ah ah ah. I see that finger on speed dial. Now set down that phone and let's talk like reasonable adults. I know i have to say that I don't own Darkest Powers and you don't have to sue me for the puppy I got for Christmas.**

First of all, Kidding! I didn't get a puppy for Christmas. I got a Nerf gun. Which in retrospect was not the smartest idea because I can't stop ambushing people and shooting them. But hey at least I didn't get an actual gun! Secondly Happy Halloween! . . . oh what? New Years? Freakin' Frick. No wonder no one asked for my snickers! I just figured they thought they were to high and mighty for it's goodness. Anyway at least I got this updated within a weeks notice. I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to get this updated before school started up again. Which trust me would have taken like another 2 weeks because I go pretty much straight into finals. I also tried to make sure that the plot started rolling in this chapter. It kinda starts up towards the end. So just stick with me for now until you get an actual taste of the plot.

* * *

Last Chapter:

_"Chloe. I know your there." Derek's deep rumbling voice popped me out of my thoughts. So I walked over to Derek and said the one thing that came to my mind. "B-blanket?"_

* * *

"You risked our safety for blankets?" Derek asked as he started to make a rumbling sound in his chest. Which almost sounded like a growl coming from him.

"N-not exactly." I shortly answered him. If it were any other day, I would have been excited to have just a few minutes alone with Derek. This time though, I could barely stand up from exhaustion and as I tried to focus on what he was saying, I knew now was not the moment I envisioned for some one on one time. Derek of course wasn't willing to have any one worded answers from me.

"Chloe." He growled out as a warning for me to keep explaining.

I debated on whether or not I could make a break for it and get to my room or if it would be less painful for me to just spend another fifteen minutes explaining my little non-venture. After about five more minutes of me opening and closing my mouth with not a single word coming out, Derek finally figured out that I was debating escape so he quickly went to the door and blocked it with his massive six foot four body. I knew I had lost any chance now.

"I- I just couldn't sleep." I mumbled quietly. I knew he would be able to hear it but, it still didn't make me anxious to make it easy on him. When I looked up at him, I saw some form of concern pass in his eyes before they went back to the stoic look they had before. "So I just thought it would be better to get some fresh air. Ya know? That room was making me feel edgier by the moment." I explained praying to whatever god that he didn't freak out.

"You've got to be more careful out here now. Before all this, people only thought that we _might_ be a danger to the world." He then crossed his arms across his chest again as if to block out the effect of his own words. "But now we proved to them that we are. Some of us have blood on our hands now, Chloe. No more trying to "rehabilitate" us. All we'll get now is a bullet in the back and some hollow words of pity." Derek had sustained his little speech in a complete monotone. I wasn't sure if he meant to do this for effect or if it was to keep some underline emotion from popping into his voice.

So I just nodded my head like I knew I was supposed to and started to move towards the door that Derek was still blocking. When I was about six inches away from Derek, I looked up to his face as if to silently ask him why he was still in the way. He seemed to get the message though because he answered "You still didn't tell me, why you're up at four thirty in the morning."

I usually didn't mind much when Derek got all protective but, I was starting to see double and I knew that if I told him I was afraid. I would get the whole "Don't be afraid, I'll protect you." speech and I wasn't sure if I wanted him to know my slowly becoming unfiltered thoughts as he would prod more questions from me. I don't know if it was my sleep deprivation that came up with the plan or if it was the one that made me think that it would be a good plan but I somehow agreed with it. So I went up on the balls of my feet and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I swiftly then went around Derek and opened the door, in his moment of confusion. Right before I went in the room, I mumbled a goodnight and left him for the comfort of my sweet bed. I could have sworn though that when I looked over at Derek, I saw those same pairs of yellow eyes staring right back at me.

* * *

When I woke up I found myself alone in the motel room. In my past life, I would have been counting down the minutes until I was alone. Now though, all I could think about was meeting up with the others and not dwelling on the budding fear that they could have left me behind. So I quickly went and put on a plain red tank top from one of our stops to Wal-Mart. I then dashed out the room and knocked on the guys' room. After about two minutes of my eyes sweeping the area, the door opened to reveal Mr. Bae or Aka Simon and Derek's dad. Mr. Bae's clearly Korean features went from suspicious to cheerful the moment he noticed it was only me at the door. I could understand how he felt. We all knew we were safe for now but it didn't mean we would stop expecting danger.

"Hey Chloe, come on in. Your aunt and Tori are here too." He tacked on the end after seeing me practically bursting from curiosity of their whereabouts.

I tried to play it off, like that wasn't the reason I practically ran over the moment I woke up. "Cool. Is Simon in here too? I thought that well we had a break we could work on our comic." I asked him as I walked into the small room.

It was pretty much the same one I slept in. Two queen beds, a T.V., bathroom and a small couch crammed in the corner. All "brilliantly" decorated with seventies striped wallpaper.

He answered me with knowing eyes as he said "No. Not at the moment. Him and Derek went over to the convenience store to get us all a somewhat healthy breakfast."

I was somewhat disappointed by this information. Yet, my mood lifted up again once I spied Tori on the couch watching what I was guessing MTV and Aunt Lauren washing something in the sink. So I turned my head back towards Mr. Bae. "You do know that there is a continental breakfast in the main building, right?" I asked him with a somewhat smug expression on my face. At least my wandering had some point. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it Derek.

Mr. Bae however didn't seem to be all that surprised. "Yes, I saw that actually when we checked in. I just thought it would be better to get our own food. Never really know what kind of things you could find eating from a place like this." He then proceeded to wink and walked over to Tori. He started talking to her about some pretty mundane stuff.

I wasn't sure if he figured out Tori was his daughter or if he was trying to show that Tori was a part of this make shift family. I just thought it was nice to see them together, even if neither of them knew of their relationship.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for them though. I wasn't even sure if I was ever going to see my dad again and there they were pretty much blatantly ignoring the obvious signs that they were father and daughter. After a small self-pity session I moved over towards my aunt to figure out what she was doing. "Hey Aunt Lauren, what are you washing in ther-" I stopped the moment I saw what she was scrubbing in my sink. It was my hoodie, the one with Andrew's blood practically dying the previously light grey color into a deep red. I was shocked, the image of his corpse kept flashing in my mind. I think my aunt must have seen something in my face because she quickly moved in a way that blocked my vision of the sweater. It was too late though, I couldn't stop thinking about it now.

I made an effort though to make it seem like it worked. I worked on my smile and asked "How long do you think we'll be staying here?"

I wasn't sure if it worked because my aunt Lauren's crystal blue eyes still held that note of sadness before she answered "Kit and I were thinking that it would be best to stay for a couple more nights. That way we can be better set up for the next town we get to." This bit of news didn't make me feel as excited as I thought it would. For the past three weeks I had been waiting for the day when I could just relax for a couple of days and catch up on what was going on around me. It seemed however that the thought of staying in one place for that long made me antsy.

The only indication I gave was a half-assed nod. I wasn't really excited but, I would have to learn that the adults around me knew what to do more then what I did. Didn't mean I liked it but, I also knew when to keep my mouth shut. There was a slight awkward silence after that. I mean what could we really talk about though? All our conversations we used to have together all seemed petty after all that happened and right now didn't seem like the right time to talk about the stuff that we needed to talk about. It seemed though that we wouldn't have had time to strike a conversation anyway because Mr. Bae called from across the room. "Hey Chloe? Would you mind going over to the other room and grabbing the towels from there? It seems that my boys took advantage of the utilities and we ran out."

I jumped at the opportunity to escape this semi awkward situation. "Sure. Want me to grab all of them or . . ." I left the end open for him to fill in.

"I only need a couple towels. No need to take them all away from you girls." He joked around.

"Ha. No problem. I'll be back." With that I walked out the room and went back over to my own room. I slip the electronic card into the slot and walked right over to our closet and grabbed two medium sized towels. I wasn't sure why anyone would ever use these towels. They seem like they've never been washed a day in their life but, who was I to judge. When someone probably hasn't had a shower in weeks it doesn't really matter if your towels are Egyptian cotton. Just as I was closing the closest door, those eyes flashed right before me again. Except this time it was accompanied with a voice. It whispered to me in its sickly sweet voice. "Child, I am in need of your assistance again."

* * *

Your reviews keep me young. So keep 'em up.

Little side bar that snicker reference reminded me of a pick of line. "Hey Baby, you must be a _Snickers_, because you satisfy me"


	3. Chapter 3: Warning

**Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I won Darkest Powers off of Kelly Armstrong in a game of Go Fish! huh what? I'm not even allowed to joke around about it? I should stop being delusional? Stop repeating everything you say? Oh well I guess I don't own Darkest Powers. I thought I was allowed to pretend I do but, I guess even in my mind I go to jail every time I think I do.**

I've been having alot of fun doing this story, So I thought I could write another quick chapter before Sunday. So viola! I probably won't get another chapter up for a few more days. I have kinda been pushing off this German paper I have due like Monday. Can you say procrastination? Any who, I'll make sure to update within the next week just don't expect it up within a day or two. I was also starting to put the pressure on the characters. I also wanted to have some more Derek and Chloe time. Because I'm afraid they won't have much time together once the story really starts up. Now I'm not saying that they are breaking up. I love chlerek too much for that. It's just they may not have much time for each other.

* * *

Last Chapter:

_Just as I was closing the closest door, those eyes flashed right before me again. Except this time it was accompanied with a voice. It whispered to me in its sickly sweet voice. "Child, I am in need of your assistance again."_

_

* * *

_

I knew that voice anywhere. It wouldn't matter if it was fifty years into the future or not. It was that kind of voice that haunts your dreams and you never forget. The owner was none other than the demi-demon, Diriel. The exact same one that I had made a deal with. Was it really only a few days ago? I wasn't sure if I should make a run for it, or confront her for popping in again. I knew the others weren't too excited that I freed her. They accepted it because it was the only way out but, I also knew they weren't jumping at the opportunity to have her help us. I figured that if she was back it only meant trouble and I don't think I was ready to drag everyone in with me, just yet. "What are you doing here, Diriel?" I asked in a harsh whisper. I was hoping to keep this conversation between just the two of us and no bystanders.

"Now that is no way to speak to an ally little one." Diriel lightly reprimanded me as if it was funny seeing me be harsh to someone.

"Ally? You left me alone to get out of that mess!" I practically screeched to her. I knew though that I needed my voice low so I kept the same soft voice I had before.

"Ah but, that was not my intention. There was an unforeseen obstacle between what we wanted." Replied the demon with the musical tilt in her voice getting slightly harsher. I knew I was going to push her off the edge, so I retracted a bit with my words.

"You were called back to the underworld." I answered in almost a murmur. Hoping to have her continue whatever conversation she had started up with before.

"Quite right. It would appear that after almost half a century of absence, I left a rather fair amount of things left undone. I am back now though child." She answered the last part in an softly affectionate voice like how a mother would speak to a child. I almost shuddered at that part. I didn't want whatever connection this creature thought we had.

"That's the thing. Why are you back? We made a deal and it was completed. You and I both got the freedom we wanted." I shot right back. I was starting to get angry again. I knew I was over compensating for the fear that was slowly starting to grow in the pit of my stomach. I just wanted this over and get back to the others before they started worrying.

"A very valid point. It is true that we seemed to have finished our contract but, it would appear that news of our little deal traveled around to some others of my kind." She easily answered as if she was expecting this from me. "And as you should remember one of my "superiors" took an interest in you. He is starting to worry that you might get caught up into the underworld before your time."

That made me cut into her little monologue. "What do you mean before my time?" I hesitantly asked. I never truly understood what that demon meant by growing up strong and powerful. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know now though.

My question seemed to make Diriel freeze up for a moment. Perhaps that little bit of information was not meant to be passed on?

"That my dear is a story for another time. Now do you wish to know why I am visiting or would you just like to have me leave out all the good stuff and just sweep you away?" The demi-demon whispered right into my left ear.

Having her that close made an actual shiver ripple through my body before I could hold it back. I quickly answered to cover it up "I-I'm s-sorry. Just finish up your story." I stuttered through my apology before I got through it. Her company was starting to make me feel more and more uneasy by the moment.

My apology seemed to help her continue though. "Well it would appear that some of these demons are eager enough to make a deal with you that they are willing to forget about the Berithian Treaty." There it was again. A reference to that treaty, I was about to ask her what it was but she must have seen my curiosity because she quickly answered for me. "The Berithian Treaty was a treaty made between necromancers and demons. It was sort of a way for Demons not to make deals with necromancers until they were mature enough to decide what to do with their gifts." So Diriel was trying to remind the other demon that I was too young?

"Didn't you break the treaty then? You made a deal with me before I was an adult." I genially asked her this time.

"No. No. What you agreed to was more of a trade. Most demons make deals for more let's say more valuable things. And we are getting carried away again child." She reminded me once again.

"So you came to warn me of the others who may come and try to make a deal with me?" I questioned her. It seemed almost unbelievable to me. Me a girl who most would compare to having the innocence of a bunny frolicking in the meadows. Who would have ever thought that demons would be fighting to get to me for a deal? Yet, after hearing her exasperated sigh I continued "So if they do start coming I'll just start ignoring them. No big deal. I don't intend to make any more contracts." I easily explained to her.

"No. You don't understand little one. These are the kind of demons who will do anything to get their way. Your family and you are in d-" She was cut off as the door to the motel door slammed open showing Simon and Derek looking concerned. "I will be back child. You need to heed my warnings." Diriel whispered into my ear as she slowly faded away. I wanted to call out to her and ask she meant but, I knew it was too late.

I looked back over to the Derek and Simon after Derek explained to me "We heard you talking to someone in here."

I was surprised at this news. I knew Derek had fantastic hearing, I just didn't expect him to be able to hear me talking to Diriel. I was speaking as quietly as I could. "Oh. Um yeah, that was Liz." I was surprised that my voice came out steady and strong. I halfway expected my voice to crack or stutter on something. I think Diriel had been trying to warn me of the dangers to this little family we had. I knew for sure I was going to keep my little conversation to myself for the time being.

At mentioning Liz though, they both looked around the room waiting for me to point her out so that they could wave a hello or something. So I quickly explained "Oh she left when you g-guys barged in. I didn't think she was that jumpy." I felt bad for using Liz as an excuse but, I knew she wouldn't be around for a couple more days. I think she mentioned something about visiting family.

Simon looked disappointed at the news and Derek looked like he couldn't care less. "Oh. Well my dad was asking about those towels anyway. Do you have them ready?" Simon asked once he got over the disappointment.

My face blushed from the embarrassment of forgetting about the towels. I hurriedly ran over to the closet and grabbed the towels that I had dropped on the floor. "Uh. Yeah. Come on let's not keep them waiting."

I walked start up to Derek. Simon had already started to walk in front of us towards the room. "You're not allowed to do that Chloe." Derek whispered to me. It was loud enough for me to hear clearly but garbled enough for Simon to have no clue.

I was slightly confused at what Derek meant. Get towels for their room or talk to ghosts without him? "What do you mean? I don't need a baby sitter." I retorted after I figured it was the talk to ghost thing.

"You can't just shut me up any time you want." Derek answered back. He seemed slightly confused by the babysitter comment.

I figured out what he meant though. He was talking about kissing him to get out of all the questions. The thought just made my blush come back at full blast. I couldn't believe I had done that last night. "I was extremely tired. Don't blame me for using teenage hormones against you." I somewhat smugly said at the end as I lightly traced his arm with my fingers. All to prove how effective it really was. What I didn't expect though for him to lightly growl at my actions. When I looked up at his face to see if he was angry, it just looked like he was fighting something. So I stopped and just said "Sorry. It won't happen . . . often." I mumbled the last part.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews guys. I think it's what made me update that much sooner this time.

Not exactly how I wanted it to go. I think I wanted to have more of an effect on what the demon was saying. So she'll be back and I thought it was funny that Chloe was making Derek uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4: My Mistakes

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Darkest Powers. Maybe someday when my schizophrenia kicks in I can say I do though! *Crosses Fingers***

Sorry for not updating for like a week. I had a bunch of final projects to do and I have finals still. Except I was starting to feel bad for not updating so I decided to "forget" about studying for chemistry and write another chapter. This chapter took like three days to finish. And no not because it was a super long chapter. It was because I wrote the first half for a bit and then had to stop due to sleep deprivation. I then wrote a paragraph one day because I was sick. BUT I was able to finish it today! So happy [ **Insert Holiday Here**]! Also a sort of warning I kinda felt like this chapter got a little more inner turmoil then planned. I mean I'm not saying Chloe is gonna go all emo on us but, I figured that alot of what happened to her could have left an imprint on her mind. So I decided to kind of delve into that at the moment.

* * *

Last Chapter:

_"I was extremely tired. Don't blame me for using teenage hormones against you." I somewhat smugly said at the end as I lightly traced his arm with my fingers. All to prove how effective it really was. What I didn't expect though for him to lightly growl at my actions. When I looked up at his face to see if he was angry, it just looked like he was fighting something. So I stopped and just said "Sorry. It won't happen . . . often." I mumbled the last part._

_

* * *

_

The short walk towards the room was filled with silence. After Derek felt he got his message through, everyone seemed to get sucked into their own thoughts. I could see Simon's hands twitching from behind. So I figured he was thinking about a new drawing or basketball? I looked over to Derek to see if he showed any indications of what he might be thinking. Yet, as usual all I noticed where that his eyes seemed slightly glazed over in thought. Nothing to point out what they were. Me though, all I was doing was trying not to think. I knew that being alone with my thoughts was not a safe thing at the moment. So I called over to Simon who was already opening the door to the room. "Hey Simon, do you wanna work on our comic?" We hadn't really worked on it since our time with Andrew and it seemed like the perfect thing to keep focused on.

Simon's hand seemed to freeze on the doorknob and he turned his eyes over towards me, as he processed the question. "Sure. Why not? I mean it's not like we have a lot to do here anyway." He answered in his usually cheery voice. I looked over to Derek to make sure it was alright. Well, I guess you could say I looked over to Derek to see if his wolf side was okay with it. I wasn't that kind of girl that always looked to their other half to see if it was alright. The thing now though was that I wasn't sure how it worked with werewolves. Derek and I were already treading water with whatever was going on with us. I didn't exactly want to ruin everything we had going just because I wasn't aware of werewolf etiquette. He seemed to get my silent question because he grunted in what I supposed was approval. So I quickly walked over to Simon. As we got into the room, it all seemed the same as before. Tori was still watching TV and my aunt was over by the sink but, I think she was just trying to clean the place up now. I wasn't sure where Mr. Bae was but, I figured he might be scouting around or something.

Simon and I went straight to the couch and started on our work. Simon pulled out his sketch pad and pencils as I grabbed the notebook that held our dialogue and cliff notes. We were like that for about an hour. Simon sketching and helping me recall our past events. It was oddly peaceful for me. Writing this into a script made me catch some wisps of the old Chloe. The naive one, who only ever had to worry about if her homework, was done, if that boy liked her, or what to wear for the dance. I won't deny that I missed that life but, I also knew that I would also miss this life if I things went back to the way they were before.

Simon had just finished drawing a rough sketch of us being taken by the Edison Group. I was just about to move onto the next part of our dialogue when Simon asked "What really did happen after that Chloe? I mean I was practically unconscious for most of it." Simon's voice got slightly depressed at the end. As he was reminded of another reason of how his life was going to have some disadvantages with his diabetes.

My mind went through a quick flashback of what happened, the bodies, the Edison Group, the violence and me making what could have been the stupidest mistake of my life. I could physically feel my face turn into what must have been a frown. I suddenly didn't want to work on the book anymore. I didn't want to face all the things that happened there. So I looked over to Simon and just said "Nothing you need to worry about." I tried to give him my most innocent smile. He didn't seem to believe it but I figured it was enough for now. I then proceeded to stand up from the floor we were both laying on and moved over towards Tori by the bed. I decided that some mind numbing reality TV would keep my mind from going into the dark abyss that I could feel it going. However in the corner of my eye I could see Derek leaning in a chair by the front door. It was easy to tell that he wasn't satisfied with my answer but, it was easier to just block him out and focus on the television.

About halfway through the first episode Mr. Bae walked into the room with three pizza boxes in his hands. "Hey kids, I figured that you guys earned some pizza with all that running around you all had to do." Mr. Bae easily explained it as if it was completely normal to be running for your lives. At the sound of pizza though, we all groaned. We must have had pizza every day at our last safe house. Most of us would have been happy to just get a bowl of broccoli for dinner. However it didn't really matter, we were hungry enough to eat it. So we all accepted the pizza and moved around the room to find someplace to eat. My aunt Lauren and Kit moved over towards the only table we had. Tori and Simon both sat on the bed so that they could eat in front of the TV. That just left the couch for Derek and me. I moved over towards the couch and bent my legs underneath me so it would give me a better view of the room. Derek went to the other end of the couch and slunk down into it. It seemed like everyone was talking adamantly to each other, even Derek. They all seemed excited about the new town we would be going to. We apparently would be staying there for a while. As in we would be starting school, learning to control our powers more and as Tori wouldn't let us forget, getting new clothes.

I would put in my two cents every other topic but, I couldn't find the heart to really get my hopes set into it. I was still reeling over Andrew's betrayal and the events inside that building. I wasn't sure if I could risk getting my hopes up for a semi-normal life and have it all whisked away from me again. So I just listened with what I hoped was an attentive face.

"There is a mall in this town right?" Tori asked with curiosity practically seeping through all her pores. Even though she must have asked this question about four times now, it seemed like she needed to make sure. I could practically hear the gears turning in her head.

My aunt Lauren seemed like she was the only one with patience for all of Tori's questioning. So she was the first to answer "Like we've said before, Brumford has everything we could need there." Aunt Lauren answered with an easy going smile but, I could see the uncertainty behind her eyes. I already knew she was second guessing the idea to be on the run with everyone. If it were only her, I had no doubt that she would run right back to her own life with open arms. It wasn't like that though, I was a factor to her and if I couldn't leave, then neither could she.

Tori wasn't happy with her answer though. "Is there a mall? Or are we going to have to keep shopping at Wal-Mart." She asked with the word Wal-Mart turning into a sneer.

"Well you uh won't be shopping at Wal-Mart." Aunt Lauren tactfully corrected Tori.

It seemed like Tori was about to burst out of her skin. She was about to ask again but, Derek interrupted her little outburst. "What are we going to do about our schooling?"

I quickly shifted my head over towards where Mr. Bae was. Derek was right; most of us had missed at least three weeks' worth of school. We would all be way behind in everything, well except for Derek of course. He could have graduated already if he wanted to. I had no doubt that he would be able to catch up easily. "The schools in Brumford start about a month later than most schools. So it shouldn't be that much of a problem for you kids. In fact you should be ahead of them." Mr. Bae chuckled at the thought.

Derek seemed to accept that answer because he turned face towards me as if to say "next topic" I wasn't sure if he meant that as a cue to have me ask something but, Simon asked about the town before I could even think of a question.

"Are you okay?" Derek's rumbling voice brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked back towards him with a wavering gaze as I asked "Yeah. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders before answering "I'm not sure. You just seem off for some reason." His own explanation seemed to bug him. Even though he mainly relied on instinct most of the time, it seemed he didn't like not being able to actually name the cause.

I nudged his shoulder in an affectionate way as if to say "Everything's okay just focus on what's going on around us."

His face appeared to soften up a bit at that but, only enough for someone who was looking for it to find. The truth though was that things were slowly getting hazier. I should have known that staying up all night would not have such great effects the next day. I however didn't feel the need for Derek to worry about it. He usually has enough to worry about and I'm sure he didn't need sleep deprived Chloe on the top of his list.

I moved to lean against his shoulder. I was getting kind of lucid and his arm looked really cozy at the moment. It was really soothing to hear the vibrations in his chest as he talked to the others. Except every time I thought I would fall asleep a throbbing in my head made me become alert again. After about an hour of this repeating I moved up off Derek's side and sat up on the other side of the couch. Trying to block out the fuzzy feeling in my head. Derek looked at me through the corner of his eye as he also listened to Aunt Lauren explain the new house we would go to. I shook my head as if to convey my head was feeling funky. Of course though that made him tune out everything else and look straight at me.

"I-I don't t-think I got enough sleep last night." I whispered to him. I didn't want everyone to know of my slight headache. It seemed like everything had to always be turned into such a big problem.

I could see Derek's lips twitch downwards at this. So I quickly supplied an answer "I might just take a quick nap on the couch."

He still had that slight frown but, he seemed to agree. So he moved up from the couch and over to Simon and Mr. Bae.

Tori and Aunt Lauren had gone back to the mall debate, while Simon, Derek and Mr. Bae moved towards the table and filled each other in on what happened. I stayed on the edge of the couch, alone. I just closed my eyes and took some deep breaths. Everything about this day was creeping up on me and fast. I was starting to miss the running around for our lives. At least then there was no way I would have time to think about anything. Now though all I had was time to think. My mind was trying to process everything that happened except all at once. I was thinking about the death of Dr. Davidhoff, shoving those spirits into those bodies, how Tori and I were one of the few who were failures in the experiment, making that deal and apparently how I was a hot commodity in the spirit world because of it.

I felt like my mind couldn't keep up with my thought process. I vaguely recognized Tori's voice rising and Simon sounding close to tears. That was all though. It was getting harder to focus on what was going on in the real world. It was like I was getting sucked into my own mind. My body started feel more and more numb as each thought passed through my head. I felt my back go slack against the couch. Even in the state of consciousness I was in now though, I recognized that if anyone where to look over, they would think I was just tired and leaning back. As I tried to fight the haze, I knew it was a losing battle. It was like fighting the fog, you knock some of it away but it always came back. The room started to seem getting colder and darker to me. It felt like there was no connection between my body and mind; it was like slowly becoming untangled. I thought I felt a shudder sneak through my lips before I heard a soft lullaby leading me further into the pit of blackness.


End file.
